


Waiting

by killerweasel



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'civilized' world has shifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Fandom: _Mad Max: Fury Road_  
Characters: Corpus Colossus  
Word Count: 520  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Mad Max: Fury Road_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: The 'civilized' world has shifted.

 

The 'civilized' world has shifted. Corpus Colossus stares through the telescope at the tired faces of Furiosa, the remaining Wives, and a few women he doesn't recognize. What is left of his father's corpse lay on the dusty ground, almost picked clean by the Wretched. While Immortan Joe is dead, Corpus is still breathing.

He sits back in the chair, idly tracing his fingers over the scar on his chest. Corpus thinks about what Miss Giddy told him of his birth. She'd been there for the births of all the Immortan's children so it would be added to the vast history of the world inked on her skin. His birth had gone wrong, as most of them did, taking his mother to an early grave and nearly taking him too. The old Organic Mechanic had still possessed knowledge now lost, slicing into the baby's chest and instructing the Immortan to gently massage the heart with his fingers. It brought Corpus back to life and gave the Immortan another imperfect son.

Corpus would always be the smallest and weakest of his siblings. There was something wrong with his bones and his lungs, but not a damn thing wrong with his mind. He studied the world around him, asking questions about everything until he was satisfied by how things worked. If the first person he asked didn't know the answer, he kept asking until he found someone who did. No one was stupid enough to refuse to speak to the offspring of the Immortan.

It was Corpus who figured out why the War Boys tended to live half as long as those with other jobs in the Citadel. He also discovered the source of the lumps growing from their flesh. The dust used to coat their skin was taken from a place where the sand and dirt had been twisted by explosions and fire. He'd nervously explained it during a private audience with his father as he tried not to squirm in the chair he used to get around. It was information he was told to keep to himself because 'War Boys at the end of their half-lives will do whatever I ask of them'.

When something broke down in the irrigation system, Corpus was the only person who knew what needed to be done to fix it. He patiently walked the most capable War Boys through which pieces needed to be replaced as his father watched. It was one of the few times he had ever seen his father look at him the way he looked at his Imperators, with pride in his eyes.

The grinding sounds of the lift shake Corpus from his thoughts. He reaches around the side of his chair, closing his fingers tightly around the handle of a gun. Perhaps the new leaders of the Citadel will want to keep him alive and use his knowledge to help keep the place running smoothly. But, if they wish him harm, he won't go down without a fight. Corpus Colossus, son of Immortan Joe, plasters a smile on his face as the door to the room opens and waits.


End file.
